


Dream. Try. Do good. Heart and Hopes.

by letlovein33



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letlovein33/pseuds/letlovein33
Summary: Every day she returned to the same place to take the same picture.





	

Every day she returned to the same place to take the same picture. A few months ago, she had lost herself. First crush, first boyfriend, first love. Her parents tried to cheer her up so they had bought her an old vintage camera at an estate sale. She needed a moment to clear her head. So she grabbed her phone, her ear buds and grabbed her camera. She had ended up at the park, furthest away from her house. At first she thought she had made a rash decision. It was after 10 P.M. after all. Only hoodlums stayed out past 10. 

She shivered, in her haste to leave and catch a breath of fresh air. She forgot to grab her jacket. It was chilly this time of the year. She didn't like being out so late at night. Especially alone. She wasn't going to lie. She was nervous as all get out. So she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm up. And protect herself if needed. She glanced around when she thought she heard a noise. Nothing but the wind. 

She sighed and reached to take out her camera, trying to find a street lamp with enough light so she could get a good silhouette shot. When she noticed a short blonde haired teenage girl around her age with a can of spray paint in her hand. Hope was written on the wall, inside of the o was a heart shape. So she glanced at the scene and decided that this was it. This was her muse. Hope, and inside of the hope. There would be a heart. 

She took a few others as well. The tree, simply swaying in the wind. A leaf falling and blowing away. But her favorite picture was of the blonde haired girl, who as lost as she appeared had hope. For the first time in a few months a small smile graced her face. 

Sunshine Matthews was back. She would move on from Lucas. She would find herself, her true self. And she would find love. Real, true love like her parents and grandparents had. 

Days, weeks and months went by. And every night she would come to their park. She didn't know this girl. Didn't know what she looked like, other than her blonde hair. Didn't know her name. She would just stay still and watch. Taking it all in. The blonde girl had added more words to the wall. "Dream." "Try." "Do good." With every different painting, she would take a picture. With every picture that she took, she found herself longing to know her blonde haired goddess. 

She didn't know her name, but she would someday get the courage to walk up, tap her on the shoulder. And tell her just how she inspired her. Until then, she simply called the girl her "Peaches". She pulled out her camera, ready to take a picture when the blonde turned around and caught her. She started to panic and put her camera down to her side when the blonde girl smirked at her. Ran up to her and got up in her face. 

"Ha-hur! I've seen you all this time honey."- The beautiful blonde said to the stunned Riley Matthews. 

"I like honey. I call you peaches"- She stammered out, then slapping her forehead when she realized what she had said and just how she was acting. 

"You're going to save me, aren't you?" The blonde said as she looped her arm through the brunette girls.

"I well and you. And huh?" Riley said as the blonde girl led her to this wooden bench.

"I'm Maya. And I can tell you a lot of work"

Days, months, years later. They both return to the same place. But this time both of the girls are in the picture


End file.
